tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Woods
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = |parts food cost = |parts time = 20m }} The Woods are unlocked by fully exploring the Clearing. * Unlocks Walking Stick and Tribal Mask * Unlocks Lumber Camp and Tricky Totem buildings * Unlocks Meadow location Walking Stick Story Triggers at 50/350 *A walking stick can make exploration much easier. *Making one is simple enough. *Sure *You can build Walking Stick. *TIP: The Walking Stick increases the skill of a survivor when equipped. *Cool Lumber Camp Story Triggers at 140/350 *These woods are a perfect place to build a Lumber Camp. Let's do it! *on *You can build Lumber Camp. *TIP: The Lumber Camp is Labor, a continuous work location that gives you per hour as long as a survivor works on it. *When you build it in the build menu, a work location will appear on the right. Send a worker on it to start generating wood. *Cool Lost in the Woods Triggers at 170/ 350 *All trees start to look the same after some time in the woods. *Continue *Maybe these trees are the same and you are walking in circles! You aren't sure. *What do you do? #Walk #*You walk for a while and can still not make up your mind if you are on track. #*Back #Sing #*You sing a beautiful ballad that talks about love. #*Lovely #*Some birds join in the singing and a couple of squirrels stop in the branches and look at you, baffled. #*Other than that, the melodies have little effect. You should try something else. #*Back #Mark #*You mark the bark of some trees and then continue your hike. #*Continue #*Soon enough you encounter your markings again. #*This is a problem. You have to find a way out of these woods. #*Continue #*You know that a northern course will lead you safely out of this green maze. #*What do you investigate? ##Bark ##*Are you looking for anything special on the bark? ###Mushrooms ###*You find some mushrooms on a couple of trees, but you doubt they are edible. ###*Even if, you aren't looking for food but for a way out of these woods. ###*Back ###Moss ###*There is some moss on a couple of trees. Where does it point to? ####North ####*''Needs to be completed, but all survivors get -15 HP and you get out of the maze.'' ####South ####*Not really. ####*Back ##Stick ##*You pick up a stick. You examine it. It is a standard issue wooden stick, nothing special. What do you do with it? ###Swing ###*You swing the stick like a sword and make swooshing sounds while still being careful not to hit anyone in the face. ###*The others are impressed by your prowess. Now you only need a real sword and you will be king of the island. ###*A fun little distraction, albeit very helpful. ###*Back ###Ground ###*You put the stick into the ground vertically. Now what? ####Break ####*The stick can't resist you and breaks in half. Great. You have defeated a stick. ####*Back ####Shadow ####*You mark the end of the shadow. And then? ####*Wait ####*Time passes and the stick's shadow moves along the forest floor. ####*Mark ####*You make another mark, you now have two. What do you do with them? #####smile #####*You draw a curved line for a smile, with the previous two markings being the eyes. #####*This is very pretty, but very unhelpful. #####Connect #####*You connect the two dots with a line. What does the line mark. ######East-West ######*That's correct. From this you determine where north is and follow that path. ######*Continue ######*The method was reliable enough so it doesn't take too long before you finally find a path that breaks the vicious circle ######*<-Great ######*''Needs to be completed, but you get out of the maze with no penalties.'' ######North-South ######*Nope, that's not right. ######*Back ###Scratch ###*You use the stick to scracth your back. It feels good, but doesn't help you out. ###*^Back ##Animals ##*What animals? ###Spiders ###*There are a few spider webs in the vicinity. It looks like they are all located on the same side of tree trunks. Which one? ####North ####*Wrong. ####*Back ####South ####*You hope they point to the south and go the other way towards the north. ####*Continue ####*Spider webs aren't the most reliable at telling the way, so it takes a while before you finally find a path that breaks the vicious circle. ####*Survivors get -15 . ####*well ####*Just be happy you managed to find a way out at all. ####*True ###Squirrels ###*You sit down and devote an hour to squirrel watching. ###*Fascinating ###*At first it seems that these squirrels have a complex social structure and are surprisingly intelligent creatures. ###*But soon you realize they are just randomly climbing through branches in search of nuts. ###*Back ##Wait ##*You try to keep your calm and sit down. ###Wait ###*You wait. Upon checking the horizon you can tell that the sun is slowly setting. ####Wait ####*The sun has set and stars are beginning to show themselves. #####Wait #####*It is now the dead of night. The forest is full of eerie sounds, the sky is covered with constellations. #####*What's next? #####*Stars #####*You can recognize some constellation. Which one will help you out the most? ######Leo ######*This constellation doesn't show you the way. ######*Back ######Virgo ######*This constellation doesn't show you the way. ######*Back ######Orion ######*You find Orion and his belt. If a sword would be hanging from that belt, it would be pointing north. ######*The right path out of this maze has been found! ######*Continue ######*The method took a while but it is the most reliable. In the morning you easily find the right path. ######*Great #####Back ####Back ###Back ##shortcut 20 ##*''Needs to be completed, but you get out of the maze with no penalties.'' Tribal Mask Story Triggers at 220/350 *In case you ever meet any natives, you should prepare appropiate headgear. Let's build a Tribal Mask! *Sure *You can build Tribal Mask. *TIP: The Tribal Mask increases all skills of a survivor by +15 when equipped. *Hats are epic equipment that isn't replaced by other tools. *Cool Tricky Totem Story Triggers at 280/350 *Some survivors think that you need a spot where you can meditate on the things you've experienced on the island. A simple totem could be the right spot for such activity. *on *You can build Tricky Totem. *TIP: The Tricky Totem increases the Skill Cap of your survivors from 15 to 20. It can be upgraded to increase this cap even further. *Cool Exit Woods Story Triggers at 350/350 *The trees slowly become less and less dense and you start to see the sky again. The woods have been crossed, finally! *Your next destination appears before your eyes, a beautiful lush grassland. *You find Meadow. *Okay Fights Foraged Items Special Parts Random Events * A survivor grabs a tree trunk and contracts a viscous splinter. Without proper tools the removal is a painful affair. * A survivor gets -10 . Category:Locations